


Season of the Bitch (Adult Version)

by AbiFeurey



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Murder Mystery, Sex, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiFeurey/pseuds/AbiFeurey
Summary: Archie's world is turned upside when Sabrina Spellman moves to Riverdale. This dark and sexy tale takes the characters from Riverdale and Sabrina and flips them on their head.





	1. Something Bitchy This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greendale's Sabrina moves to Riverdale and things are never going to be the same again!

_As he hid there in the darkness, Archie remembered not long ago when his life was simple, no deaths, no Sabrina._

It started one early morning, when Archie notice a beautiful new face in his Mathematics class. She had stunning beauty - shoulder length white hair, cat like green eyes, extraordinary figure with breasts the size of cantaloupes.  Archie looked at her mouth as she nervously chewed on her pencil. They say a girl’s mouth is the splitting image of her puss, if that was true then she had a big one.

Archie wanted to talk to her, and get a closer look. He had his chance later that day in History when Miss. Grundy placed them in pairs for a research project. His heart stopped when she was finally sitting next to him. When she shook his hand, he felt a sudden huge bulge in his pants. He hoped she didn’t notice.

She perked up, “I hate these things. I better introduce myself. I’m Sabrina Spellman. I just transferred from Greendale.”

He stumbled at first, but then managed to say, “I’m Archie Andrews.”

“We’re supposed to pick a dark moment from America’s History. I was thinking the Salem witch trials. What do you think?” She gave him a coy look.

“Gee, that sounds pretty awesome to me.”

“Great! Come to my house this afternoon. I have lots of book on the occult. Google ain’t got anything on me.”

Looking back he should have wondered why a teenage girl would have some many books on the occult.

“Okay”, he agreed.

After a long day with his so-called friends, Archie walked to Sabrina’s house. When he got there, he realized the house was really big. Sabrina showed him in, her house was kinda kooky but beautiful. He thought she must be very rich.

She took him into the study. Archie noticed an antique gun hanging on a rack above the fireplace.

“That looks pretty old.”

“It’s an actual gun from the 18th Century. It was used during the Salem witch trials. Now, my aunts own it.”

“Your aunts?”

“My parents aren’t around. If you know what I mean.”

They started working on their project. “There occult groups all over America, maybe even her in Riverdale!” Sabrina was reading from a book she had found in the study.

Meanwhile, all Archie could think about doing was thrusting his now aroused penis into her. “What about magic? Is that real?”

Sabrina smiled, “Maybe. They believe they have the power to do anything. All that’s required is a blood sacrifice. They have to sacrifice something or someone, to the devil in return. They could hypnotize you just, like, that…”

She clicked her fingers.

Sabrina changes the subject, “Tell me about your life, Archie.”

Suddenly, Archie felt as he was powerless and unable to hold back anything. He was under a trance…

“I was born seventeen years ago on June 16. I’ve lived in Riverdale since I was five. My parents choose Riverdale because it was near a lake and because it was close to a big city. I go to the big city once a month to play my music in trendy coffee shops.

My childhood was pretty awesome but then I became a teenager and all that mattered was popularity. I couldn’t talk with people I had before because I wasn’t popular, but then things got better. I started hanging around with the cool kids.

At first I thought it was great but then I saw the real them – cold and ruthless. Not letting anyone into their popularity circle, making fun of all the kids without money. As it turned out I became best friends with the most popular guy in school, Reggie Mantle. He got me into parties and I started dating popular experienced girls but they’re all fake. I had good friends, like Jughead, and exchanged them for these jocks and bitches.”

Sabrina leaned in, “Who are you dating?”

“Veronica Lodge. I’m going to her party this weekend. She’s fake too. I hate them all. Reggie for all the pain he’s caused to everyone who didn’t fit into his social circle. Veronica for her rich bitch qualities as well as how she gives my old friends a hard time, and Jason Blossom. I’d like to see them all die.”

“Who is Jason Blossom?”

“I hate him because he is the golden child of Riverdale. He can do whatever he wants and not be afraid people will criticize him.”

“Which one do you hate the most?”

“Jason, but I wouldn’t want him to die straight away. First, I’d want him to lose everything he has. Reggie needs to die as soon as possible.”

Archie came out of the trance, not sure what had happened.

Later, while stretched out in bed after a long hard wank, Archie agonized over the afternoon. How could he have told Sabrina all that stuff? He hadn’t told anyone before.

That night, Archie had a dream that Reggie had been killed. Reggie was stabbed and suffocated by Sabrina but she looked different – evil in a demonic sort of way.

Next morning, Archie was woken up by Facebook messages from friends. Reggie’s mother had stabbed him twice and then since he was still alive, she suffocated him too.


	2. Call Her Veronica, Ronnie If You're Nasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie's quest for answers hits a road block and her name is Veronica Lodge.

Archie knew Sabrina was involved in Reggie's death. His dream was too vivid and detailed. He wondered if it’d been a precognitive dream and then wondered how he knew a big word like precognitive. Sabrina had killed Reggie in his dream in the exact same manner. He knew he needed to talk to her as soon as possible.

His dad wanted him to say home that day so they could talk about it but Archie managed to convince him into letting him go to school. Besides didn’t his dad have to look after a moderately successful construction company?

It was just Archie’s luck that Sabrina was away that day. At school everyone was strange, no one was sad. They knew Reggie was dead but they didn’t care. The school got a half day off to “mourn”. Archie decided to go to Sabrina’s house on the way home to see if she was home. She wasn’t.

The next night was Saturday and Veronica was hosting a make-out party at her place. As soon as Archie entered the door, Veronica greeted him, “Get your tush over here hot stuff!”

She then gave him an extremely passionate kiss, during which he slowly felt his way up her milky tender thighs. In response she planted both hands on Archie’s perfectly chiselled bubble butt. After several minutes with their tongues in each other’s mouths, they separated with an extraordinary amount of saliva dangling from their mouths. “Maybe, she’s not that bad”, Archie thought.

Veronica started giggling, “I almost forgot.”

She grabbed Archie by the hand and pulled him to the upstairs balcony. There was Dilton Doiley in the backyard in nothing but his birthday suit. His hands clasped firmly over his genitals. People stood around with their cell phones take pictures and videos.

“Can I please have my clothes back?” Dilton pleaded.

Turns out Veronica had tricked Dilton into going skinny dipping with her and then taking all of his clothes.

Veronica teased, “Maybe if you show us your dick!”

The crowd screamed with laughter. Archie was horrified.

“Ronnie, that’s enough!”

“Archie, it’s enough when I say it’s enough.”

Archie gave Veronica a serious look.

“Fine. You’re no fun.”

Veronica picked up a pile of clothes and threw them off the balcony.

“You could at least show us a testicle as a thank you!”

Dilton scurried quickly with his clothes. Everyone booed.

The party then went on as usual, until Veronica approached Archie with desire in her voice, “I want to feel your pulsating manhood inside me. I want you to fuck me!”

Archie was thinking, “I want to but I hate her. Geez, I need it though.” They made their way upstairs, nearly stumbling up the stairs in the process.

 

In the room, Archie unbuttoned Veronica’s blouse while she unzipped his pants. In one quick movement she ripped open his shirt exposing his smooth manly chest. He removed her top, realizing that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He sucked on her hard pointy nipples in appreciation. She swiftly pulled his pants down and removed his underwear with her teeth. In return he removed hers the same way but tickled her puss with his tongue on the way down.

Veronica hoisted herself in the corner and Archie pushed his now throbbing penis into her. She let out a scream of joy, which could have made a person deaf. This was followed by several screams from her, as well as him.

They got on top of each other and started rolling around the floor in a great rumble of passion and luscious sex. Veronica spread herself across the floor with her legs joyfully apart and Archie in between licking reluctantly at her puss.

“That’s it! Eat my puss.”

“Ronnie, you know I don’t like going down…”

“I said, eat my puss!”

She forced his head down on her crotch and held him down as he lapped away at her engorged clitoris.

Veronica then got up and said in a tone of such experience, “Want head? I give REALLY good head”.

“Oh Ronnie, please, please do it!”

With her wide open mouth, she started sucking on his neck, then working her way lower, she rolled her tongue around his nipples. Then even lower to his belly button, sticking her tongue in and around it. She was getting as much pleasure out of his muscular body as she could. Veronica finally got there, his penis by now throbbing at a fast rate and oozing pre-cum.

She first sucked just the knob. While it was in her mouth, she rolled her tongue around the head in an anti-clockwise direction. Then slowly but surely, she engulfed the rest of his cock. From what Archie could see, Veronica needed it too and also that her neck had suddenly expanded a bit.

“Let’s do it like the dogs!” Veronica suggested.

She got all fours, while he kneeled behind her thrusting his cock into her vagina. She barked wildly like a Chihuahua in heat. Archie got that feeling and started screaming, “I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Get ready for it Ronnie baby!”

“Give it to me you ginger freak! Fill me with your baby batter!”

He felt his love juices pouring into her very moist pussy. At that moment, they both reached the biggest orgasm they’d ever had in their entire lives.

For a while, they lay naked together, wrapped in a bear skin rug they had found on the floor. Archie and Veronica got dressed and went downstairs. Most of the people had left. Veronica showed Archie to the door and gave him a goodbye kiss. It was not as passionate as their other kisses, but after all they’d done, they were tired. Wouldn’t you be?

When Archie got home, he thought about what they had done and how relaxed he was feeling. Even his sore neck was better. Archie took a shower to clean up and dried off.

In his room, he dropped his towel and look in the mirror at his naked body. Archie saw all the hickies he had now. There were two on his neck, one on his chest, one on the area above his knee and lastly a big one on his left testicle. He was fascinated with Sabrina but he had to admit there was something about Veronica. He went to sleep with a big grin on his face.


	3. Archie's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie confronts Sabrina about the recent murder. Things don't go as either of them expected.

Archie woke up the next morning remembering the party. He decided he would stay with Veronica, he didn’t care how she acted, he loved her and not Sabrina. It was Veronica he was with last night and not Sabrina. He still liked Sabrina and wanted to be friends, but he didn’t love her. He still hadn’t seen her since that afternoon at her house, when he’d told her all those things. All those secrets.

Through the crowded school hall, Archie saw Sabrina but he didn’t manage to talk to her. He got distracted by Dilton, “Sorry about your friend but personally I think he was an arsehole.”

“Yeah, thanks Dilton. And you wonder why no one likes you.” He pushed past Dilton, but it was too late. Sabrina was gone.

At lunch time, Archie finally found Sabrina. She was in the library reading a book on tree shaping. “Sabrina, did you tell anyone what I told you?”

“Of course not! That was just between you and me.”

She gave him a secretive smile but then spotted the hickie on his neck.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. A bruise”, Archie was surprised by her question.

“Liar! It’s a hickie. Wait there’s another one. I bet you have them all over your body. Maybe even one on your testicle. Veronica gave them to you, didn’t she?”

“So what if she did. You and me aren’t going out, you know!”

“You said you hated her, what about that?”

“Things have changed. I… I love her.”

The bookshelves started shaking slightly.

“There’s only person who truly loves you, and that’s not Veronica!”

Sabrina threw the tree shaping book at Archie and ran away crying. Archie decided he needed to think about things.

When did life get so confusing? He thought he loved Veronica but he hated her at the same time. How was that possible? Meanwhile, he thought he liked Sabrina but he didn’t love her. Not yet anyway. He wished he knew what to do. For now, he decided to stay with Veronica and be friends with Sabrina. It was odd though. He felt like he’d known Sabrina for years, yet he’d only talked with her a handful of times. He was so confused.

That afternoon, Archie went to Sabrina’s house to make up. Sabrina showed him in.

“Sabrina, I know you love me but I just don’t think I feel the same. If you had asked me to dump Veronica last week, I would have, but not now. Not after the party. I hope we can still be friends. If I hurt you, I’m really sorry.”

Sabrina pursed her puss like lips and sighed, “Okay. A friend is better than nothing.”

She hugged him. Archie couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t over yet.

Sabrina perked up, “How about staying for dinner. I’ll order something from Uber Eats and we can work on the assignment.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

They did more research for the assignment. Archie became more and more interested in the occult. Could witches and warlocks really exist?

The next two weeks were went very fast for Archie. Reggie’s funeral was held and most of the school attended, even Sabrina. Their friendship continued to blossom, while Archie and Veronica’s relationship got even more serious. Archie thought it was all working out, but a major dislike was building between Sabrina and Veronica. Nothing so forward as a cat fight, more passive aggressive - a missed invite here, a chair out there, a snide comment in the hall. It was just girls being girls, right?

One day at Sabrina’s house, Archie and Sabrina decided to put aside their assignment and just talk.

“Then Jughead managed to eat fifty-two hot dogs and win the competition! Pops had to give him free hot dogs for life! I swear, it’s true!” Archie was telling a story about his old best friend Jughead.

“I don’t believe it. It doesn’t matter how small the hot dogs were, it’s not possible. Jughead is skinny and mangy like a stray cat! No way could he fit that many hotdogs in his emaciated body.”

They both laughed.

“Sabrina, there is something I’ve wanted to ask you.”

Sabrina looked at him expectantly. Archie took a deep breath.

“Were you involved in the murder of Reggie?

“How could you even ask such a thing? His mother did it.”

“It’s just that I had a dream that Reggie was killed in the exact same way, but it was you who killed him. I even had the dream on the exact same night.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t just say nothing.

Archie grabbed Sabrina, “I need to know the truth.”

Their faces and bodies were close. Real close. The fact that Archie was angry made Sabrina all the hornier. She couldn’t help herself, she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away.

“I told you, I’m going out with Veronica!”

Archie picked up his school bag and stormed out.

She whispered, “Not for long mister. Not for long.”


	4. Love Sick Actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital visit flames the rivalry between Sabrina and Veronica and the black sheep of the Blossom family arrives in Riverdale.

Archie and Sabrina finally finished their assignment on the occult and presented it to the class. Their chemistry was natural and fluid. Sabrina could feel Veronica’s angry gaze in her direction. They both received high marks and headed down to Pops for thick shakes and burgers. Archie chowed down into his burger, “Gee, to be honest I’m a little bummed the assignment is over. I really liked hanging out with you.”

“I really liked hanging out with you too, Archie.”

They both smiled. Archie put down his burger, “Maybe we could just pretend we’re doing an assignment.”

Sabrina’s lips pursed, “I’d like that.”

It was a sweet moment interrupted by Veronica. She was already in a state but became even more upset when she saw Sabrina, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s a public space. I didn’t realize you’d marked the booth with your scent. Should I have checked for a piddle of pee under the table.”

Veronica tried to hold herself back, “I’m so done with you. Archie, I’m going to the hospital to check in on Jason?”

Sabrina was confused, “Is everything okay?”

“Clifford Blossom had a heart attack earlier in the week. You would know, if you were a friend. I’m going to go visit Jason and his dad. You want to come?”

“Sure. Sabrina, you come as well.” Archie added.

You could tell that Veronica wasn’t very happy with the idea of Sabrina tagging along. Even so, she quickly ushered Sabrina out of Pops but held Archie back. She said to him, “You better not be cheating on me with this ratchet slut! If you are, I will cut off your balls!”

“I’m not, Ronnie. I would never do that to you.” He stuttered.

 

At the hospital, Sabrina asked a nurse, “What room is Mr. Blossom in?

The nurse directed them down the corridor. Archie, Sabrina and Veronica walked through the plain white corridors for what seemed like hours but was actually a couple of minutes. They finally arrived at Clifford Blossom’s private room. From what, Sabrina could see Jason was an attractive young man, a ginger just like Archie, only his eyes were kinder. “Hey guys. Thanks for coming. Dad’s already up and about. The surgery went well.”

Archie gave Jason a bro hug and shook Mr. Blossom’s hand. It was so odd to see this sort of warmth coming from Archie. Sabrina hanged back and watched them. She could tell that Jason was very close to his father. He’d make jokes to try and alleviate the stress.

Everything was going well, until Sabrina and Veronica got into a fight. Veronica yelled at Sabrina, “You bitch! You better not put a single finger on him. Archie is my boyfriend, not yours skank breath!”

“He’ll dump you sooner or later, and when he does, he’ll care squat about you… you whore!”

Veronica got really angry and slapped Sabrina across the face. Then Sabrina did the same. They started pulling each other’s hair and grabbing at each other. Archie had to separate them but he had to admit that watching two girls fight over him was getting him horny. He could already feel the erection bulging in his jeans. “We should have a threesome one day.” He thought.

Veronica screamed, “Why are you taking her side?”

“I’m not.” Archie defended himself.

“You are too monkey dick!”

With that Veronica stormed out of the room and straight past Cheryl.

Without missing a beat, Cheryl asked, “Does this mean you’re finally dumping her?”

“No, of course not! Sorry for the drama, Mr. Blossom. Will see you guys later.”

Archie pulled Sabrina away and left Jason and Cheryl with their dad.

Cheryl sighed, “Dad has a heart attack and I miss a cat fight. Can this week get any worse?”

 

Outside the hospital, Sabrina decided to probe Archie further. “Jason isn’t that bad. Are you sure you hate him?”

“It’s complex.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes, is that what you want me to say? Yes, I still hate him. He’s got one up on me. His dad will make a full recovery and he’ll get heaps of brownie points. I wish his dad would just die! That would bring him down to earth.”

Sabrina murmured, “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

“What did you say?”

“That’s interesting? I didn’t pick you for the jealous type.”

 

Back in the hospital room, Jason and Cheryl were talking to their Dad when there was a knock at the door. They all turned around. Mr. Blossom smiled, “Chad? What are you doing here?”

It was Chad Blossom, the long lost Blossom sibling. For their entire lives, Jason and Cheryl thought they were twins. Over the summer, they found out they were in actual fact triplets. Their long lost brother Chad, who was believed to have died during childbirth, had in fact been stolen by a barren nurse in Midvale. She’d raised Chad as her own son for the last 18 years. It was a terribly sordid tale, which did not end well for the nurse.

The Blossoms, with the exception of Clifford, did not welcome Chad with open arms. In fact, they treated him as a pariah. Especially Cheryl, “You’re not in the will if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Jason grimaced, “Cheryl!”

Chad tried to ignore her and hugged his dad, “I’d heard my old man had surgery, so I rushed back.”

Cheryl frowned, “Days later. Sounds like you were really worried.”

“I only found out today, since no one contacted me.”

Jason hugged Chad, “Easy there bro. You’re here now.”

As the two brothers separated, Mr. Blossom and Cheryl gasped. With joy in his voice, Mr. Blossom said, “It’s nice to see you two together after all these months. You both look identical.”

Though Cheryl wouldn’t say it, she had to admit they both looked identical - the same red hair, the same ocean blue eyes and the same chiselled jawline. The only difference was Jason parted his hair on the right and Chad liked to keep his hair messy and down. Their looks played into Cheryl’s fears that they were paternal twins and she was the odd one out. It was already hard enough getting her Dad’s attention with one brother but now she had to contend with two.

“Chad, can you please take Jason home. He needs to rest. He’s been ever since the surgery. Even your mother wasn’t here that long.”

Cheryl sulked, “And what am I? Chopped liver?”

She felt like her dad didn’t even acknowledge her presence sometimes.

“No, I want to stay” said Jason.

“Like it or not you’re coming.” Chad exclaimed.

Cheryl sighed, “I might go home too if anyone is curious.”

After a while, Chad managed to get Jason to leave. Cheryl came along for the ride as she very much doubted her father would even notice her presence. She didn’t know how or when, but one day she was going to show them all.


	5. Spanking Chad's Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad Blossom has a dirty secret and someone is about to find out!

A week later, Clifford Blossom was released from hospital. Cheryl organized a welcome back party. Most of the town showed up since he was filthy rich and Cheryl knew how to cater the fuck out of a party. The party also gave Sabrina a chance to cosy up to Jason. He’d been best friends with Reggie and the most affected by his father’s heart attack. Black sheep Chad Blossom had taken it less seriously, only making a blink and you’ll miss him appearance.

After the party, Sabrina and Jason started becoming friends. In part because Sabrina was the only person Jason knew who’d even come close to losing a parent.

Archie and Veronica were still having problems, in part because Archie was jealous of Jason. He knew Sabrina was using Jason as bait but couldn’t help how he felt. At this point, Sabrina was getting more than a Kardashian in a cell tower black spot. She was willing to do anything to get Archie to go out with her…

Chad Blossom had a big secret - an addiction for something he hadn’t told anyone, not even his own brother. He liked to MASTURBATE while looking at himself in the mirror. On this night, his brother and sister were out and his parents were hosting some fundraiser downtown. He was all alone and could do whatever he wanted.

Chad took a shower and washed every inch of his body with a creamy white sponge. He first started on his arms, then his back, and finally on his strong chest. Then he switched to his feet and worked his way slowly up to his muscular smooth thighs. He rubbed in small semi circles around his butt then slowly but carefully he used the sponge on his genitals. He caused some friction when he rubbed too furiously at his aroused and engorged penis.

Still nude, he walked out of the bathroom to find the biggest mirror in the house. He nearly had an orgasm when he saw his reflection in the giant mirror in the hall. He pulled up a stool and sat in front of the mirror wanking and dirty talking with himself – “Mr. Pinkie, we’re going to have a good time tonight!”

Apparently he called his penis Mr. Pinkie because his knob was very pink.

With a quick milking motion Chad moved his fingers along his rigid shaft. His hand went up and down like the candy stripe pole outside a hipster barber shop. His other hand massaged his meaty butt and then tweaked his tiny nipples, which he found extremely arousing since he had very sensitive nipples.

He was getting very excited now, his penis was throbbing wildly like a morbidly obese child collecting candy on Halloween. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Oh no, he forgot to lock the door. He didn’t have time. Sabrina opened the door and caught him in the act. She froze with her mouth suggestively open. Many thoughts were going through her mind. Shock was at the top of the list. Sabrina thought about having sex with him since it would make Archie jealous. She loved Chad’s athletic body, but was worried he would be more into himself than her. She shrugged and decided to do it, or rather more appropriately, do him.

She came closer to Chad, “Jason, put your hand away, I got something better.”

“But I’m not…” Chad stopped mid-sentence. He saw his reflection in the mirror and realized his hair had fallen to the side. She thought he was Jason. There was only thing he could say… “Yeah, okay.”

He got off the chair and walked towards her. He rubbed his penis against her still clothed body. She unbuttoned her blouse just in time for him to rip off her top. He had her bra off in a matter of seconds.

Chad lifted up her mini-skirt and pulled down her panties off. With his strong hands, he pulled her thighs apart and inserted his helmeted warrior into her mysterious black box. They both started moaning in delight. From what Chad could tell, she wasn’t faking it. Truth is she wasn’t. They didn’t care about each other, so that made the sex all the more rough. He was using her for sex and she was using him to get back at Archie.

Sabrina finally pulled off her entire skirt. Chad started French kissing her. After their tongues touched and rolled in each other’s mouths, Chad worked his way lower sucking and feeding on her large tender nipple. Then he went straight for her jackpot, he licked furiously at her wet puss. This wasn’t timid Archie, reluctantly going down on Veronica, Chad was like a man possessed. Sabrina erupted with his tongue inside her. It was like having an out of body experience and watching herself cum from the ceiling.

Chad came back up for air and pleaded, “I want to fuck you!”

Sabrina cried, “Do it baby! Do it!”

She played with her nipples while he banged her from behind. Chad then got a feeling he was about to cum. He did in her mouth, nearly choking her with the sheer volume. Afterwards she spat it back at his face and they kissed passionately.

 

Even though Sabrina had enjoyed the experience, she was having second thoughts. She was still obsessed with Archie and some Chad’s techniques weren’t very enjoyable e.g. nearly drowning in cum but she had to admit he ate a mean pussy.

They both got dressed and Sabrina asked, “Do you want to come to my party? There’s going to be a DJ and lots of people. Archie, Veronica, and I think Cheryl is coming too. Please say you’ll come. You can be my date.”

“Sure, I’ll come… again.”

She touched his nose with her finger, “Jokes really aren’t your thing, are they?”

Sabrina forwarded him the Facebook invite and they kissed goodbye.

 

The door closed and Chad did a mini jump, “I got laid because she thought I was Jason. Looks like being part of this family will pay off after all.”

He looked in the mirror and re-parted his hair, “Hello Jason”.

Chad mulled things over in his mind and decided that from that point on, he would pretend to be Jason whenever he could. It was just too bad he couldn’t get rid of Jason for a while and trick people into thinking he was him more long term. That’s absurd, right?

Chad smiled. He had an idea.

“Maybe, just maybe, I can do it! And before the party too!”


	6. Big Trouble in Little Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad Blossom tries to knock Jason out of the picture. Meanwhile Sabrina preps for a party no one will forget.

The next morning, all Chad could think about was the night before. The taste of Sabrina’s puss, the explosion of his loins over her face and those gorgeous breasts. It was getting him very aroused but he had no time for wanking, he had things to do. “I have a plan to get rid of Jason and take over his life but will my brother be that gullible?”

That afternoon when Jason and him were alone, Chad noticed that Jason was a little depressed. This was his chance, “Jason, what’s the matter? You haven’t been the same since Dad came back from the hospital.” Chad asked devilishly, knowing the answer.

“Everything seems different. Especially with Reggie dying last month too. I know he was dick but he was my best friend. I’m just so confused.”

This was Chad’s chance, “Why don’t you take a holiday? Disconnect from social media and everything. Maybe somewhere tropical? Sun, surf and chill.”

“I got too much school stuff on and the football team is counting on me.”

“They can deal without you for one game. Besides, better a mini break now than lose you for an entire season when you burn out.”

“That’s true.”

“I’ve been to Hawaii and it’s so relaxing. Lots of hiking too.”

“I don’t know.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Jason perked, “Alright.”

“Don’t worry, bro! I’ll arrange everything.” Chad assured him.

 

  
Cheryl was at a cheerleading camp and their parents were out again that night. So for dinner, it was just him and Jason. “I’ve arranged and paid for your trip to Honolulu. Pack up your bags after dinner, you’re leaving tomorrow.”

“So soon? I guess the sooner the better.”

Jason packed a few clothes and then went to sleep.

 

The next morning at the airport, Chad was sending off his brother, “Enjoy your trip and make sure you take a break from social media.”

Jason nodded, then remembered, “Wait, I haven’t told anyone I’m leaving.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it. Everyone will understand.”

“Bye Chad. Thanks for everything. You know, you’re a good guy. Hopefully this will give you a chance to turn Cheryl around.”

Jason hugged Chad.

“See ya bro!” Chad pulled away from Jason and practically pushed him towards to the gate.

 

Chad waited in the terminal, wanting to make sure his brother left.  For a minute, he wished he was going back to Honolulu, remembering the fantastic days he had masturbating on the beach. Then he remembered he would be doing it with Sabrina and taking over Jason’s life. He was definitely getting the upper hand in the deal.

Chad then watched Jason’s plane off and then BLOW UP!

Chad couldn’t believe it! Too bad it was his name on the ticket. He was so lucky. Not only could he take over Jason’s life permanently, but he would also be the first person to ever cash in his own life insurance. It was his pay day.

 

For Chad, it was very odd going to his own funeral. Not many people came. Only his parents and Cheryl, Archie, Veronica and of course Sabrina. It angered him knowing that the turn out would have been the whole town if they’d known it was Jason that had died. The event just reminded him how much he unloved he felt. Afterward the coffin was lowered into the ground, the gang came up to him.

“It’s so sad. I’m sorry for your loss, Jason.” Veronica said sadly.

Cheryl just stood there uncomfortably, “And what about me?”

Cheryl’s parents ushered her away, his father saying “Please Cheryl. Save it for the acting classes.”

Next up was Archie, who was secretly happy that Jason’s brother had died. He just gave Chad a bro hug, “I’m here for ya, bro!”

Archie and Veronica then departed, leaving only Sabrina. “I’m sorry about your brother. I know you weren’t that close but that doesn’t take away the pain of losing someone.”

She hesitated, “Especially when you’re identical. Jason, I’ve never met your brother, have I?”

“No, you haven’t but I think you would have liked him.” Chad forced out a couple of tears, trying to look sad.

Sabrina hugged him and he started getting an erection. “I don’t know if it’s the grief but can we have sex?”

She was surprised but nodded, “Let’s go to my place. My aunts are out of town again.”

They walked away hand in hand. Chad couldn’t believe it. He had taken over Jason’s life completely!

 

A few days before Sabrina’s party, Archie and Veronica went on a movie double date with Chad and Sabrina. Veronica had become less antagonistic towards Sabrina since she’d started dating Jason (Chad). Little knowing that it was all part of Sabrina’s plan to make Archie jealous. The four sat in the back row of the cinema. Sabrina saw her chance and slipped a hand down Chad’s pants. She started fondling his genitals, not caring how inappropriate it was, she was out for jealousy. “Like that Jason?” She breathed in his ear.

Sabrina kissed him passionately, their tongues swishing like a washing machine cycle. After several minutes of wild, sexy, wet kissing, they came up for air. That’s when Sabrina noticed Archie and Veronica were at it even more so than them. This made Sabrina mad. Archie didn’t even care!

 

After the movie, the gang went to Pop’s. Chad and Archie were having a friendly chat. Oddly, Archie didn’t hate Jason anymore since Chad had switched places. Almost as if he could sense the change. Sabrina and Veronica were in the restroom, powdering their noses and having a girlie pep talk. The rivalry was still there but Veronica was slowly letting her guard down.

Veronica looked at Sabrina in the mirror, “You know, I’m glad this worked out.”

Sabrina smiled, “Me too!”

“I don’t like being a bitch. I really don’t.” She smiled, “I’m just glad I didn’t have to run you out of town like Betty. Everyone needs a girlfriend, and Cheryl is such whiney twat.”

She air kissed Sabrina and chirped, “See ya out there.”

Sabrina’s interest was tweaked, who the hell was Betty?

“Veronica, before I forget. You guys still coming to my party this Saturday, right?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there.”

“Good, because it’s going to be like NO other party!” Sabrina exclaimed with a big smile on her face.


End file.
